1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a regulating valve, which is attachable in particular in a bore of a hydraulic door closer, executed with a female thread, which valve has a body, adjoined by a regulating area, and a thread provided with an anti-rotation means, the thread, including the anti-rotation means, being screwed into the female thread of the bore.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 102 28 872 B4 discloses a regulating valve for a door closer, which consists of a body and a regulating area. For regulating the regulating valve, the body has a thread that is screwable into a bore of the door closer. In this case, the regulating area is executed in a bush-shape and connected to the body via a ball-joint connection. In order to avoid an unwanted rotation of the regulating valve, in particular of the regulating area, an anti-rotation means is provided, which is formed as an extension or as a projection and disposed at the regulating area. This extension is longitudinally conducted in a groove within the housing of the door closer.